Love In the Strangest Place
by Silver-eyed-bandit
Summary: Miaka has to spend her summer in China to take care of her grandma. But this particular part thrives on being based in ancient times. That means no TV, no phone, and no cars. What happens when Miaka gets kidnapped by a dashing bandit with fangs. Red Riding hood based.


_**Me: Okay so I'm more of an Ouran writer but I love this pairing! So I hope my idea is good.**_

* * *

_Why? Why me? Why couldn't Keisuke have come? Ugh, this carriage stinks! _Miaka held her nose as the stench threatened to enter. She was riding on a horse buggy on her way to her grandmother's. She wouldn't think of it so bad if it was close to home, but no. She had to travel all the way to China. The worst part was there was no electricity! No T.V, no phones, not even a single car! Her grandma lived in a town that was ancient China Themed. That explained why she was riding with a horse. _Man I can't stand this smell anymore!. _

"Excuse me, mister. I'll get off here. I don't think it is too far." Miaka said to the man who was 'driving' her. Her nodded and stopped the buggy. "Thank you!" Miaka said. She jumped off and checked her surroundings. She had stopped near an outdoor market. The sight of ripe peaches had caught her attention. Her tongue dangled from her mouth like a dog watching steak. _Wait grandma is expecting me._ She shook her desire for the fruit away for a short couple of seconds. She turned her head and saw another stand that had dozens of red apples. _Well she won't know I'm late. There aren't any clocks._ She started for the stand in a daze.

"Hello young lady, you look hungry. Can I offer some of my apples to you?" A woman said, smiling. Miaka nodded and grabbed one. She dug into her pocket and found her money she had exchanged for old Chinese coins. The woman smiled bigger and nodded her thanks. Miaka greedily bit into her apple. She moaned as the taste took her to bliss.

"Hello, miss. You there!" A man called from across the way. Miaka looked up and saw that he was selling freshly made rice balls. "Would you be interested in some of these rice balls!" He shouted. Miaka nodded and ran to him, giving him the coins. Miaka had found herself in heaven. Food was everywhere, and the people were too nice!

Miaka was trying to juggle the food in her arms, but became unsuccessful as an orange fell to the ground. Miaka ground as she bent to pick up the fruit, but ended up dropping another orange and an apple. It became a pattern. Pick up, drop, pick up, drop. Miaka heard a muffled laugh from above her as a shadow cascaded over her. Miaka looked up and saw a beautiful woman with long purple hair. It was wound up in a bun on the top of her head. the sleeve of her lavender kimono hid her mouth as she continued to laugh.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't help myself." Her voice was deeper than any woman she heard. Miaka huffed and went back to her task. As she reached for a bun cake, the woman picked it up first. "Here, let me help you. I will let you borrow my basket." She said putting the fallen food in it. Miaka smiled and put the food in her arms into it.

"Thank you so much, miss." Miaka bowed. The woman stared before she started laughing.

"My name is Nuriko and it was no problem." She said. She than handed Miaka the basket. "Here free of charge. Just get along okay? You seem like a sweet girl, and I would hate to see you get caught up in trouble that occurs here at night." She said walking off.

"Trouble?" Miaka questioned to herself. She looked down at the basket and back at the retreating figure. "She was to nice." Miaka smiled to herself. Miaka then looked down at her feet and saw her shadow. Her head snapped to the sky and saw the sun starting to disappear. _Oh no! I have to find Grandma's!_ Miaka started to run to the entrance of the market. She found the familiar road and started down her path. The wind brushed against her skin welcoming goosebumps. Miaka looked back up at the sky, the moon was already trying to take the sun's place. Miaka took a peach an apple out of the basket and started to eat on it.

"Hello, ya know." A voice disrupted her. Miaka looked forward at a figure wrapped in the cloak. The only thing visible was powdered blue hair peaking out and a hunch on his back. "It's not normal for a girl to be walking alone a night, ya know." He said.

"I'm walking to my grandma's in Chingo." _**(made up) **_Miaka said to the figure.

"That's pretty far, ya know. That path over there is a short cut. If you keep taking this path, it'll be three days, not counting rest, ya know." Miaka looked to where he pointed, to her right. A forest loomed over the path. Miaka shivered, she didn't know if it was from the wind or the scary sight that seemed to come out of a werewolf movie. Miaka thought about it and then turned and bowed to the man.

"Thank you so much. Here, I know it's not money but I spent all mine for my food. I hope it's enough to show my gratitude." Miaka smiled and handed the man a rice ball. The man seemed to stiffen at this. Miaka then turned to the woods and started to run down it's path.

The man slid his cloak off his head and back. A cat that had been perched, climbed to his shoulder as he straightened up. He watched Miaka fade away in the darkness. He then looked down at the rice ball and towards the cat.

"I feel bad for tricking her, ya know. Maybe we should follow just to make sure they don't go to rough on her, ya know." The cat seemed to nod to him.

* * *

_Creepy but if it takes me there faster, I will not complain. That man was sure nice giving me the directions._ Miaka thought as she followed her path. She had to keep her hands in front of her. The moon was at it's fullest, but still couldn't seep through the thick forest.

"Man. Chichiri sure knows how to pick'em." A voice suddenly said. Miaka stopped.

"Yeah he does." Another said. Miaka squinted, trying to see anybody at all.

"Enough talk. It's time to eat." This voice made Miaka's eyes wide. Not just because of what he said, but because it was directly behind her. Before she could even scream, a hand clamped over her mouth. "I don't think so. Don't wanna catch any unwanted attention." the man brought her back so her head rested on his chest. The only thing she saw before she fainted was bright orange hair and fangs.

* * *

"Damn. She's out. Whadya do to'er?" The first guy asked. His hair was a dark blue held in a bandana. He had a scar on his cheek. His blue eyes looked at his friend slash boss.

"i didn't do anythin'. I can't help it if the ladies fall fer me." The third man said. His hair was a flame itself, fangs were an ivory. His amber eyes held the same cockiness as his smile. The second guy scoffed beside him.

"Please. She would fall for me way faster than she would fall for you." His hair was a lighter shade blue than the previous one. It was put in a braid, hanging on his shoulder.

"Tasuki, Koji, Tamahome!" Their fellow friend called. They all turned towards the voice.

"Hey Chichiri. You picked nice. She's a real gem." Tamahome complimented. Chichiri looked towards the fainted girl in Tasuki's hands.

"Be nice to her, Tasuki. She's a sweetheart, ya know. She gave me a rice ball just for tricking her." Chichiri said. They all turned towards her.

"She ain't from around her, If she's bein' nice to a stranger." Koji said. "Whadaya say we take her back to the stronghold?" He asked Tasuki. Tasuki's eyes stayed on Miaka as he nodded numbly.

"Aww love at first sight." Tamahome laughed. Tasuki growled and just ran back in the direction of the stronghold.


End file.
